


Lazy Mornings and Protective Lovers

by Kateri



Category: NCIS
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/pseuds/Kateri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Xanthe H/C athon to help cheer Xanthe up after her broken ankle.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lazy Mornings and Protective Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xanthe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanthe/gifts).



> Written for the Xanthe H/C athon to help cheer Xanthe up after her broken ankle.

Tony stretched out on the large bed, luxuriating in the feel of soft cotton sheets against his skin and the cushioning of the down mattress top. Still fighting the vestiges of sleep he didn’t open his eyes, instead allowed himself to float and enjoy the sea breeze coming in through the open balcony doors. The sound of running water from the bathroom had Tony sitting up though, startled at the unexpected sound.

Only moments later the water turned off, the door opened and Gibbs walked into the room clad in only a towel, water dripping down his muscled form, his silver hair darkened by water. Seeing Tony awake he detoured to the bed on his way to the open suitcase sitting on a stand.

“Morning lover,” Gibbs whispered as he crawled across the bed to Tony. When he reached him Gibbs grabbed a handful of thick brown hair and pulled the younger man into a harsh kiss. As the kiss continued Tony felt himself melting into the bed and reached up to pull Gibbs down on top of his now prone body.

As the hard body on top of him began to grind into his, and Gibbs’s mouth devoured him, feeling like he wouldn’t be satisfied until he owned Tony’s very soul, Tony felt an answering fire begin to grow in his body, demanding more and more. Breaking the kiss, Tony threw his head back, gasping for air as the fire rose higher, inflaming his body. Just as he turned his head back, his mouth searching for Gibbs’s, a pounding on the door had Gibbs rolling off him and the bed in one movement and then grabbing a discarded robe before making his way to the door.

Tony lay gasping on the bed, feeling cool air waft across his heated flesh as Gibbs spoke quietly to someone at the entrance to their room. Finally though, the door closed and Gibbs made his way back toward Tony, every long stride revealing to any who saw him to be the predator he was. Just before he reached the bed he allowed the robe to fall to the floor, revealing a body that while no longer young, was still very impressive, but not as impressive as the leaking erection that Tony desperately wanted to get up close and personal with as soon as possible.

“That was housekeeping,” Gibbs said as he leaned over the bed and pulled Tony up by his hair and shoulder, “Apparently we only have ten minutes until our checkout time.” Leaning over slightly more Gibbs brought his lips into contact with Tony’s before whispering against them.

“I told her to check again since I extended our stay last night after I spoke to the Director. You now have two more weeks of sick leave and I’m using up some of my comp time.”

“Boss! You don’t have to do that! I’m good to work,” Tony protested. No matter how much he wanted to just lean back and pull that hard body down on him so he could feel the comforting weight pushing him into the bed he couldn’t bear the thought of keeping his lover away from his work.

“Quiet,” Gibbs growled delivering a quick headslap before gripping Tony’s hair in a tight hold forcing his injured lover to look him in the eye, “you fell down an embankment onto rocks while trying to contain a murderer, one who did not survive the fall. I do not care if the Doctors say that you are okay for desk duty. You will not return---WE will not return to work until I’m sure you can put in a full eight hours without ending up in extreme pain. You belong to ME! I get to decide!”

The last was punctuated with a savage kiss that distracted Tony from the moment that Gibbs laid down on him, pinning him to the bed but being careful to avoid his still healing ankle and leg. Feeling a hand make its way down to his hole, still stretched and wet from their last bout of love making Tony decided it was just easier to go with the flow and let Gibbs get all of this over protectiveness out of his system, not to mention much more enjoyable


End file.
